


yes, this is another chat fic

by V4rucas3lt



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anyways, Coming Out, Daiya is alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love him, I'll think about it, IM SORRY IF MOST OF THESE TAGS R ABOUT TOGAMI, Lesbian Celeste, M/M, No Incest, Probably ooc, Slow Burn, Trans Character, and threatens people, aoi and byakuya are friends, aoi is supportive, asexual chihiro, asexual kiyotaka, bi asahina (female lean), bi chihiro, bi junko, bi kyoko, bi leon, bi makoto, bi mondo (male lean), bi sakura, bi sayaka, bi toko, but fuck hifumi amiright, but i still dont like him, but its ok cause hes hot, byakuya and hiro are also friends, byakuya has adhd, chihiro is sweet, cuz i love that hc, enby chihiro, except for hifumi, gay byakuya, gay kiyotaka, hahaha sex funny, i also completely forgot junko existed for a second, i need help coming up with usernames, it might be byakuya, junko doesnt get an s/o because she sucks haha, junko isnt obsessed with despair, kiyotaka and chi and mondo are best friends, kiyotaka x rules hahahah, kuya can sing, leon doesnt know grammar, leons annoying, lesbian komaru, lesbian mukuro, let me go add her to the tags, mondo yells a lot, mukuro isnt obsessed with junko, no relationships are already established except for kyoko/celeste, nobody is straight, pan yasuhiro, sayaka isnt fake, shes also not as obsessed with byakuya cause i said so, straight hifumi...., tagging is hard, the cats mentioned, the killing game never happened and they're all alive cuz i said so, togami has emotions okay, togami needs a hug, toko is less of a pushover, trans celeste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4rucas3lt/pseuds/V4rucas3lt
Summary: a funny, but not actually funny chat fic.also, is it okay if i, like, take conversations ive had with my friends and use those as inspiration for chapters.Im gonna do it
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko (mild), Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg & Tojo Kirumi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro & Tanaka Gundham, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (one sided), Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Togami Byakuya (mild), Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya, because it would be cute, maybe more than friends - Relationship, sonia and sayaka are also friends, they're friends!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 107





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahem
> 
> beta alice: sayaka  
> baseBALLS: leon (i feel like somebody has used this in a chat fic before but I dunno)  
> DUMBbell: chihiro  
> titty: junko  
> get out: hifumi  
> mondont: mondo  
> woah: celeste  
> story of undertale: kyoko  
> stop: yasuhiro  
> fondling my heart: aoi  
> you're gonna get busted: byakuya  
> :) : kiyotaka  
> head in pieces, am i alright: toko  
> rei: mukuro  
> owogami: sakura  
> bottom: byakuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem
> 
> beta alice: sayaka  
> baseBALLS: leon (i feel like somebody has used this in a chat fic before but I dunno)  
> DUMBbell: chihiro  
> titty: junko  
> get out: hifumi  
> mondont: mondo  
> woah: celeste  
> story of undertale: kyoko  
> stop: yasuhiro  
> fondling my heart: aoi  
> bottom: byakuya  
> :) : kiyotaka  
> head in pieces, am i alright: toko  
> rei: mukuro  
> owogami: sakura

**7:24**

**Makoto naegi added Kyoko kirigiri, Leon kuwata, Mukuro ikusaba and 13 others to ''chat''**

**Makoto naegi changed 15 names**

**Babey:** sum1 change the chat name pls 

**baseBALLS:** you made the chat, y dont u chnage it 

**DUMBbell:** chnage 

**baseBALLS:** i will literally kill you

**woah changed the chat name to ''class 78''**

**babey:** i meant something creative but okay

 **woah:** that is creative 

**beta alice:** well you got ballsy, didnt you

 **beta alice:** change my name 

**titty:** haha alice ugly 

**titty:** hahahahhahahahaha

 **beta alice:** are you calling me ugly 

**titty:** i dunno, am i

 **beta alice:** makoto, kick junko

 **you're gonna get busted:** why am i in this chat

 **you're gonna get busted:** what does my name mean 

**baseBALLS:** Kill 'em!

 **beta alice:** dead

 **woah:** I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna rip your hair off

 **you're gonna get busted:** i'm leaving 

**babey:** no ur not 

**You're gonna get busted left the chat**

**babey:** or 

**babey:** yes u are 

**babey:** i'll add him back later 

**story of undertale:** or dont 

**mondont:** why the fuck did you make this 

**babey:** i thought it would be fun!

 **babey:** having like

 **babey:** a chat where we can all communicate and become better friends, y'know!

**mondont left the chat**

**babey:** oh come on 

**babey added Byakuya togami and Mondo owada to the chat**

**babey changed two names**

**babey:** welcome back!

**you're gonna get busted:**

**you're gonna get busted:** change my name, Makoto

**babey changed one name**

**babey:** there!

 **bottom:**.

 **bottom:** i cant stand you 

**fondling my heart:** whats this 

**baseBALLS:** AOI'S NAMEHSHSJDH

 **fondling my heart:** respect? gone 

**babey:** who hasnt talked yet

 **beta alice:** uhhhh

 **beta alice:** kiyotaka, toko, sakura, mukuro, yasuhiro and hifumi i think 

**beta alice:** hifumi can stay gone but

 **mondont:** i second that 

**bottom:** i third it 

**mondont:** i fourth it 

**bottom:** fifth it

 **get out:** 6th it 

**get out:** wait 

**mondont:** oh, hi hifumi! :D

 **DUMBbell:** there probably busy 

**bottom:** they're*

 **DUMBbell:** k grammar police

 **baseBALLS:** busy doing what lol

 **baseBALLS:** its not like any of them have jobs lmao

 **fondling my heart:** sakura's probably working out or something 

**baseBALLS:** okay, well thats sakura 

**woah:** just because they dont have jobs doesnt mean they cannot be busy. It would be best to just leave them be for now. 

**story of undertale:** agreed. they'll probably talk tommorow. or later. 

**mondont:** ur just agreeing with her cause shes ur gf lol

 **story of undertale:** i will literally kill you, Mondo.

 **mondont:** i'd like to see u try lmao

 **mondont:** kyoko?

 **mondont:** oh no 

**DUMBbell:** R.I.P

 **bottom:** you wont be missed 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baseBALLS: mondos gay  
> DUMBbell: mondos gay   
> titty: mondos gay   
> woah: mondos gay   
> bottom: Oowada called me cute  
> fondling my heart: OMG RLLY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem
> 
> beta alice: sayaka  
> baseBALLS: leon (i feel like somebody has used this in a chat fic before but I dunno)  
> DUMBbell: chihiro  
> titty: junko  
> get out: hifumi  
> mondont: mondo  
> woah: celeste  
> story of undertale: kyoko  
> stop: yasuhiro  
> fondling my heart: aoi  
> bottom: byakuya  
> :) : kiyotaka  
> head in pieces, am i alright: toko  
> rei: mukuro  
> owogami: sakura

**12:53**

**''class 78''**

**mondont:** GUYS

**mondont:** GUYS PLEASE

**babey:**?

**beta alice:** huh

**baseBALLS:** what do u want smh

**mondont:** first of all, rude. but

**mondont:** BYAKUYA JUST

**mondont:** GIGGLED

**baseBALLS:** wait

**baseBALLS:** FR?

**DUMBbell:** Thats a first

**beta alice:** he can do that? 

**babey:** he.. giggled... 😱

**bottom:** i didnt giggle. 

**babey:** i cant... believe this.... 😱

**mondont:** YOU DID 

**mondont:** YOU FUCKINGDID

**mondont:** U LITERALLY FUCKING DI D

**bottom:** I DIDNT

**babey:** this is the best day of my life omg 

**beta alice:** i cant believe.... he has emotions other than... disgust

**baseBALLS:** its almost like... hes a completely different person.....

**mondont:** U DONT HAVE 2 DENY IT, YKNOW

**mondont:** IT WAS CUTE

**baseBALLS:**... 😱

**bottom:** it was what

**mondont:** i mean

**mondont:** uhh

**DUMBbell:** oh no

**babey:** GAY

**babey:** GAY

**babey:** THATS GAY

**mondont:** NO ITSNOT

**mondont:** MAKOTO

**beta alice:** mommmmm, mondo is simping againnnn

**mondont:** IM NOT 

**baseBALLS:** 5imp 4lert, 5imp 4lert, 5imp 4lert!!!11!

**fondling my heart:** im sorry for interrupting but 

**fondling my heart:** i just woke up, whats going on

**titty:** i just woke up, whats going on 

**fondling my heart:** did you just fucking-

**babey:** mondos gay 

**beta alice:** mondos gay

**baseBALLS:** mondos gay

**DUMBbell:** mondos gay 

**titty:** mondos gay 

**woah:** mondos gay

**bottom:** Oowada called me cute 

**fondling my heart:** OMG RLLY??

**mondont:** OKAY, LITERALLY STFU???

**bottom:** make me??

**DUMBbell:** coughs 

**DUMBbell:** points at ur username 

**bottom:**?

**bottom:** oh wait 

**bottom:** fuck you, fujisaki

**babey:** did he just... swear.... 😱

**titty:** 😱

**DUMBbell:** 😱

**woah:** 😱

**story of undertale:** 😱

**baseBALLS:** 😱

**beta alice:** 😱

**rei:** 😱

**rei:** oh, and 

**rei:** sorry for changing the topic, but

**rei:** makoto

**babey:** hmmmmmm?

**rei:** what does my username mean

**babey:** Rei Batsubami

**rei:** who

**bottom:** Rei Batsubami is a member of [the Hundred Devouring Families](https://kakegurui.fandom.com/wiki/The_Hundred_Devouring_Families). In a past conflict, her family was banished from the clan by [Kirari Momobami](https://kakegurui.fandom.com/wiki/Kirari_Momobami)'s family. Rei arrived to the [Hyakkaou Private Academy](https://kakegurui.fandom.com/wiki/Hyakkaou_Private_Academy), acting as a butler for the other members of her former clan, while secretly planning to avenge [Yumeko Jabami](https://kakegurui.fandom.com/wiki/Yumeko_Jabami)'s [sister](https://kakegurui.fandom.com/wiki/Yumeko%27s_sister). Rei is a character exclusive to the anime, and poses as an antagonist for the second season.

**bottom:** they`re cool

**babey:** OMG DO U WATCH KAKEGURUI

**babey:** KUYA

**DUMBbell:** DID I HEAR KAKEGURUI

**bottom:** yes, i watch it

**bottom:** its good

**babey:** WHOS UR FAVOTUOTE CHARACTCVTTER

**bottom:** first of all, english please 

**bottom:** and, mary 

**bottom:** shes hot 

**DUMBbell:** MARY IS SO FUCKING AWESME DDUDUE

**baseBALLS:** nerds 

**DUMBbell:** NO U 

**babey:** KUYA

**babey** CHI

**babey:** @bottom @DUMBbell COME OVER RN 

**DUMBbell:** OMGBET 

**bottom:** why 

**babey:** CAUSE WE CAN WATCH IT TOGEWTHER

**babey:** PLEASE 

**bottom:**

**bottom:** fine.

**DUMBbell:** YAY

**DUMBbell:** THIS IS GONNA BE GR EAT

**fondling my heart:** KAKEGURUI? CAN I COME?? 

**babey:** OFC U CAN

**DUMBbell:** THE MORE THE MERRIER 

**baseBALLS:** once again, nerds

**DUMBbell:** ONCE AGAIN, NO U 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they like kakegurui!  
> also, sakura, toko, hiro and taka will show up soon, i promise


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baseBALLS: @mondont  
> baseBALLS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
> mondont: leon  
> mondont: my birthday was yesterday??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem
> 
> beta alice: sayaka  
> baseBALLS: leon (i feel like somebody has used this in a chat fic before but I dunno)  
> DUMBbell: chihiro  
> titty: junko  
> get out: hifumi  
> mondont: mondo  
> woah: celeste  
> story of undertale: kyoko  
> stop: yasuhiro  
> fondling my heart: aoi  
> bottom: byakuya  
> :) : kiyotaka  
> head in pieces, am i alright: toko  
> rei: mukuro  
> owogami: sakura

**''class 78''**

**4:53**

**baseBALLS:** @mondont

**baseBALLS:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

**mondont:** leon

**mondont:** my birthday was yesterday??

**baseBALLS:** i know that 

**baseBALLS:** i was just busy yesterday and i didnt get the chance to wish you a happy birthday, yknow 

**mondont:** well, at least you still managed to do it 

**mondont:** still waiting for byakuya to wish me a happy birthday....

**bottom:** you're gonna be waiting a long time. 

**:) :** Byakuya! that is quite rude! i demand you wish Mondo a happy birthday right now!

**bottom:** no. 

**owogami:** Byakuya, Mondo is your friend. you should really wish him a happy birthday. its not that hard. 

**bottom:** friend? who decided that. 

**mondont:** guys, just leave him alone. you shouldnt force him to do something he clearly doesnt want to do.. 

**mondont has left the chat**

**beta alice:** that was really rude, byakuya

**woah:** for once, i agree with sayaka. you should apologize. 

**bottom:** why would i do that.

**woah:** because Mondo cares about you. it would be the right thing to do. 

**bottom:** im not apologizing. 

**fondling my heart:** byakuya..

**babey:** im gonna go ask Mondo if hes alright 

**rei:** good luck, koto

**babey has gone offline**

**story of undertale:** byakuya

**story of undertale:** dm me, please

**bottom:** why should i 

**story of undertale:** because, i need to talk to you.

**bottom:** of course you do. 

**bottom has gone offline**

**story of undertale has gone offline**

[♡]

**5:17**

**byakuya:** what do you want. 

**kyoko:** i just want to talk. 

**byakuya:** if this is about mondo, im not apologizing. 

**kyoko:** byakuya, i wasnt planning on telling you this, but, Mondo really likes you. please, just this once, do something good and apologize. 

**byakuya:** i dont want to. 

**kyoko:** you dont want to? or you cant. 

**byakuya:** what do you mean by that

**kyoko:** tell me, does the thought of apologizing to people scare you. 

**byakuya:** what? 

**kyoko:** its a simple question. does the thought of apologizing to people scare you. 

**byakuya:** i

**byakuya:** dont know?

**kyoko:** you dont know?

**byakuya:** i dont know. 

**byakuya:** i mean 

**byakuya:** i guess it kind of does but

**kyoko:** byakuya, i bet you've never apologized to someone, but you cant go your whole life without doing it.

**byakuya:** yes, i can

**byakuya:** cant i?

**kyoko:** no, you cant. 

**kyoko:** it'll be okay. if you're worried people are gonna view you differently because you're saying two simple words, dont be. 

**kyoko:** please, just apologize to Mondo. 

**byakuya:** i'll

**byakuya:** think about it.. 

**kyoko:** thats better than nothing at least. thank you. 

[♡]

**''class 78''**

**5:24**

**bottom has come online**

**story of undertale has come online**

**bottom:** makoto, add Mondo back. 

**babey:** on it!

**babey added Mondo Owada to the chat**

**babey changed one name**

**bottom:** @mondont 

**bottom:** im 

**story of undertale:** you can do it 

**bottom:** i'm sorry. 

**bottom:** I didnt mean to upset you or anything 

**owogami:** thank you, Byakuya. 

**stop:** did he just 

**stop:** APOLOGIZE??????

**get out:** what did you do to him to get him to say those words, kyoko? 

**story of undertale:** all i did was talk to him. it was pretty easy. 

**get out:** talk, you say.. 

**mondont:** thank you, kuya 💖

**mondont:** im still waiting for you to wish me a happy birthady though

**bottom:**

**bottom:** you're really annoying, you know that, right? 

**bottom:** happy birthday, though.. 

**mondont:** ily 💖💖

**bottom:** absolutely not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i completely forgot hiro existed for a whole 2 chapters


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baseBALLS: did i fucking say you could sing with me, aoi  
> baseBALLS: DID I  
> fondling my heart: ....  
> fondling my heart: It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive certainly..  
> baseBALLS: ......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem
> 
> beta alice: sayaka  
> baseBALLS: leon (i feel like somebody has used this in a chat fic before but I dunno)  
> DUMBbell: chihiro  
> titty: junko  
> get out: hifumi  
> mondont: mondo  
> woah: celeste  
> story of undertale: kyoko  
> stop: yasuhiro  
> fondling my heart: aoi  
> bottom: byakuya  
> :) : kiyotaka  
> head in pieces, am i alright: toko  
> rei: mukuro  
> owogami: sakura

**6:54**

**“class 78”**

**baseBALLS:** ahem

**baseBALLS: *** _clears throat_ *

**beta alice:** did you just 

**baseBALLS:**.....

**baseBALLS:** You don't have to be a hero to save the world..

**baseBALLS:** It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself..

**baseBALLS:** It feels like nothing is easy it'll never be....

**rei:** what

**baseBALLS:** _SHUT UP IM SINGING_

**baseBALLS:** ahem..

**baseBALLS:** That's alright, let it out, talk to me...

**baseBALLS:** _*_ _guitar sounds*_

**baseBALLS:** You don't have to be a prodigy to be unique..

**baseBALLS:** You don't have to know what to say or what to think...

**baseBALLS:** You don't have to be anybody you can never be..

**baseBALLS:** That's alright, let it out, talk to me..

**baseBALLS:** _*more guitar sounds..*_

**baseBALLS:** Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep..

**fondling my heart:** Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams..

**baseBALLS:**.......

**baseBALLS:**..........................

**baseBALLS:** _did i fucking say you could sing with me, aoi_

**baseBALLS:** _DID I_

**fondling my heart:** ....

**fondling my heart:** It's so dark tonight, but you'll survive certainly..

**baseBALLS:**......

**reid:**.....

**beta alice:**......

**mondont:**........

**head in pieces, am i alright:**.......

**stop:** ligma

**baseBALLS has kicked fondling my heart from the chat**

**baseBALLS:** _dont inturept me_

**story of undertale:** interrupt*

**baseBALLS has kicked story of undertale from the chat**

**baseBALLS:** ahem..

**baseBALLS:** now where was i....

**baseBALLS:** It's alright, come inside, and talk to me..

**baseBALLS:** We can talk here on the floor....

**baseBALLS:** On the phone, if you prefer..

**baseBALLS:** I'll be here until you're okay..

**baseBALLS:** Let your words release your pain..

**baseBALLS:** You and I will share the weight..

**baseBALLS:** Growing stronger day by day..

**baseBALLS:** _dodododododododododododododododo..._

**baseBALLS:** It's so dark outside tonight..

**baseBALLS:** Build a fire warm and bright..

**baseBALLS:** And the wind it howls and bites..

**baseBALLS:** Bite it back with all your might..

**baseBALLS:** Anxiety tossing turning in your sleep..

**baseBALLS:** Even if you run away you still see them in your dreams..

**baseBALLS:** It's so dark tonight..

**baseBALLS:** It looks nice, fall asleep..

**baseBALLS:** It's alright, come inside..

**baseBALLS:** And talk to me..

**baseBALLS:**......

**baseBALLS:** _*takes a deep breath and bows*_

**beta alice:** that was terrible 

**baseBALLS has kicked beta alice from the chat**

**stop:** how the hell did he even get admin 

**titty:** that was amazing, Leon v(⌒o⌒)v

**baseBALLS:** thank you, Junko!!

**baseBALLS:** should i sing another song, guys? 

**ger out:** no

**rei:** no

**woah:** no

**head in pieces am i alright:** no

**stop:** ligma 

**baseBALLS has kicked stop from the chat**

**baseBALLS:** did you guys say yes? awesome! 

**head in pieces, am i alright:** we said no

**baseBALLS has kicked head in pieces, am i alright from the chat**

**baseBALLS:** _did you guys say yes? awesome!_

**baseBALLS:** _*clears throat again*_

**baseBALLS:** Bruno, what did you tell that man?

**mondont:** oh boy 

**rei:** here we go again 

**baseBALLS:** _DO YOU GUYS WANNA GET KICKED OUT TOO_

**baseBALLS:** _ahem....._

**baseBALLS:** He's a clever man, did you know?

**baseBALLS:** I bet he works for the government..

**baseBALLS:** And I know you know I know...

**baseBALLS:** I can't control thoughts of things I needed

**baseBALLS:** _*sings most of the lyrics...*_

**baseBALLS:** Bruno, what happened to your good sense?

**baseBALLS:** I broke down, that man's good..

**baseBALLS:** I bet he works for the government..

**baseBALLS:** Did you hear about that mother? 

**baseBALLS:** Broke her daughters legs in two..

**baseBALLS:** And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you"

**baseBALLS:** I think it's real unfair..

**bottom:** I love that song, but can you please shut up.

**baseBALLS:**.....

**baseBALLS:** That you should put him there...

**baseBALLS:** All we did was kiss, on my grave, I swear..

**bottom:** did you hear me? I said stop. 

**baseBALLS:** Where did you find his shoes?

**baseBALLS:** A lock of my hair?

**bottom:** fine, whatever 

**bottom has left the chat**

**baseBALLS:** oh 

**baseBALLS:** wait 

**rei:** whats up with him 

**rei:** hes even more cranky than usual 

**mondont:** im gonna go talk to him, brb

**mondont has gone offline**

**babey:** yeah, me too,, 

**babey has gone offline**

**DUMBbell:** good job, leon 

**DUMBbell has gone offline**

**baseBALLS:** huh

**baseBALLS:** i didnt do anything 

**babey has come online**

**babey added Sayaka maizono, Toko fukawa, Yasuhiro hagakure, Aoi asahina and Kyoko kirigiri**

**babey has removed admin from one person**

**babey has added Byakuya togami to the chat**

**babey has given admin to one person**

**babey changed 6 names**

**bottom has kicked baseBALLS from the chat**

**babey has added Leon kuwata to the chat**

**babey has changed one name**

**babey has removed admin from one person**

**bottom:** godammit 

**babey has given admin to one person**

**babey:** dont remove anyone from the chat, or i'll take it away again. 

**bottom has gone offline**

**beta alice:** is he okay? 

**mondont:** yeah

**mondont:** kind of 

**mondont:** hes coming to my dorm and we're gonna watch movies, so he'll probably feel better soon 

**get out:** have fun, dont fuck 

**babey has kicked get out from the chat**

**beta alice:** finally 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay.. Toko is finally here  
> i also got sad halfway through writing this, thats why the ends kinda,,,,


End file.
